


Уставший от Эдема

by chipa812



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipa812/pseuds/chipa812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идет 2016 год, и Баки помнит все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уставший от Эдема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Tired of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688333) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> СПОЙЛЕРЫ
> 
> Попытка автора объяснить первую пост-кредитку Гражданки
> 
> От переводчика: не бечено, не вычитано, переведено за пару часов на коленке

\- Это были долгие семьдесят лет, - прошептал Баки в потолок.  
Через открытое окно проникал горячий воздух Ваканды, насыщенный запахами земли и дождя. Вдали мягко ворковали птицы.  
\- Я скажу это только раз, поэтому мне надо, чтобы ты выслушал, - сказал Баки, сильнее понижая голос. - Пожалуйста, Стив, выслушай до конца, потому что я должен рассказать кое-что о себе - то, чего даже ты не знаешь.  
Тишина тоже была насыщенной и густой, и Баки мог вдыхать и выдыхать ее. Он немного подвинулся на своей маленькой кровати, чтобы его голос на записи звучал громко и четко.  
\- Я не имею ввиду Солдата, - продолжил он, - о нем ты уже знаешь. Может и не в подробностях, но…, - его голос дрогнул, - достаточно.  
То, как Старк посмотрел на него, стало очередным воспоминанием, пополнившим список. Он пересчитывал их и распределял, как пришпиленных бабочек. Вот только он не мог сразу воздействовать на них хлороформом, поэтому они бились в беззвучной агонии о стенки его мозга. Но все равно - пришпиленные.  
Он тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Я встретил тебя, когда был ребенком. Я тогда еще не знал, что со мной случится. Я все еще не о Солдате - да и не о войне, не подумай. Что я пытаюсь сказать...  
Его голос опять затих. Измученные бабочки трепыхались в мыслях.  
\- Господи, - усмехнулся он, проведя рукой по лицу. - Я не могу. Не могу.  
Слезы обожгли ладонь; он не почувствовал их приближение и удивился гримасе боли, скривившей его рот, тому, как судорожно прошлись по лицу пальцы. Он заставил себя успокоиться и лег обратно. Стал дышать и смотреть в потолок.  
\- Стив, - попытался он еще раз. - Я встретил тебя в детстве, и ты был моим другом - нет. Нет. Черт.  
Тишина. Он хлюпнул носом, всего один раз, но очень громко, и поморщился.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал он. - Извини, Стив, извини. Опять. На этот раз точно. Дурацкая получится запись. Прости.  
Дышать все еще было тяжело. Пришлось ждать целых пятнадцать минут.  
\- Я встретил тебя в детстве, - напряженный выдох. - И с тех пор не покидал. Даже в течение тех семидесяти лет, не совсем. Им пришлось выскабливать всё это из меня - мое собственное я наравне с тобой, потому что это было “всё или ничего”. И мне всего лишь понадобилось увидеть тебя, чтобы снова стать собой. Мы всегда идем в паре, так ведь?  
Становилось легче, а может тяжелее.  
\- И ты… Господи, Стив, я знаю, что ты любишь меня, хорошо? Тогда мы не говорили об этом вслух. Да и сейчас не говорим. Но эти последние несколько дней мы сказали друг другу достаточно и без слов. Но это все еще не... , - он снова сглотнул, - суть не в этом.  
Его опять затрясло. Дрожь началась почти незаметно и поглотила все его тело, пока даже зубы не застучали.  
\- Ты знаешь, - сказал он, - тебе будет больно - прости - я должен объяснить, чтобы ты смог понять, ты знаешь, в какой-то момент они использовали еду. В смысле, чтобы сломить меня. Они морили меня голодом, неделями, хотели попробовать, проверить, как долго… а потом они ставили тарелку с едой прямо на пол. Так, чтобы я не мог дотянуться.  
Его сердце готово было пробиться через ребра.  
\- И они заставляли меня делать - всё, что угодно - чтобы заслужить эту еду. И никогда не давали съесть всё. Один кусок, а потом забирали. Они вынимали из меня душу. Не прикладывая никаких усилий. Так просто заморить кого-то. Так просто, что ты можешь сделать это и даже не заметить.  
Он приоткрыл рот и застыл так на долгое время. Его глаза были широко распахнуты. Дрожь немного отступила, перестала выглядеть как спазмы; вместо этого превратилась в нечто более злое, затаившееся глубоко в мускулах и атакующее все нервные окончания.  
\- Однажды ты спросил меня... - он почти прикусил себе язык. - Однажды ты спросил меня, готов ли я последовать за Капитаном Америкой в тиски смерти. Помнишь, что я сказал? Я сказал “нет”. Что вместо этого я последую за тобой. Думаю, ты тогда не понял, что я имел ввиду. Ты услышал, что твой товарищ отказывается возвращаться домой, пока ты сражаешься на войне. Ты ничего не понял. Именно так они спрашивали меня, позже. “Если ты съешь этот кусок, сержант Барнс, мы вырвем тебе ногти. Все еще уверен, что хочешь его?” И, Господи, как быстро я сказал да. Боже, пожалуйста, да. Дайте мне его. “Ты должен будешь благодарить нас после каждого пальца”. Да, я буду. Разорвите меня на куски. Я буду вас боготворить. Только дайте мне его, хотя бы попробовать. Даже зная, что вы тут же заберете его обратно - куда я не смогу дотянуться...  
Он с силой зажмурил глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и выпустил его. Дрожь немного успокоилась.  
\- Тогда в Бруклине у тебя никого не было, - сказал он. - Никого, кроме меня. Поэтому я мог врать себе. Даже не признаваясь в этом. Наверное, я думал, что что-нибудь случится. Какое-нибудь чудо. В таком возрасте ведь не переживаешь. Всегда думаешь, что все закончится хорошо.  
Он сглотнул.  
\- А потом была война. Когда ты пришел за мной, я подумал...  
Внезапно он опять начал задыхаться.  
\- Я подумал, - произнес он, как загнанное в тиски животное.  
Он заставил себя дышать, пусть и с перебоями.  
\- Но я не долго себя обманывал. Мы пришли в лагерь, и там была Пегги чертова Картер, не сводящая с тебя взгляд, и всё, что я держал в себе, оказалось тут как тут.  
Он снова закрыл руками лицо.  
\- Ты уже понимаешь, - боже, он почти всхлипнул, - потому что я не - это так больно, я - прости, прости, прости.  
Выдох.  
\- Я продолжаю говорить тебе, что не позволял самому себе признаться, и это правда, - продолжил он, - но это и ложь. Словно история без слов. Я мог сказать себе, что этого не существует, но оно все равно продолжало расти. А поскольку я не выучил его язык, ему было проще захлестнуть меня.  
Вдох.  
\- Ты должен понять, - эта часть всегда была трудной, - ты должен понять, что дело не в сексе. Господи. Конечно, секс где-то там, наверное, подразумевается, но скорее как сноска в этой чертовой огромной Библии, посвященной тебе, которая пишется в моей голове сама по себе. То, что я чувствую, думаю, ты бы испытывал такие же чувства по отношению к Богу. То есть, если бы на самом деле его знал. Чувство, которому ты не можешь дать название, и оно настолько прекрасно, просто до ужаса, потому что оно поглощает тебя.  
Он опять плакал, дыхание вырывалось из рта как предсмертный хрип.  
\- Я не верю в Бога. Не могу. Ты занимаешь все чертово пространство. Боже, как же больно, - простонал он. - Господи, как больно. И, Стив, я думал - я знаю, что ты любишь меня. Твои друзья - и Тони чертов Старк - всё, что ты сделал ради меня… Но когда Пегги умерла, я был счастлив, - закричал он.  
Птицы снаружи затихли.  
\- Я был охуенно рад! Потому что она была последней угрозой - последней - и теперь остались только мы с тобой. И то, как ты дрался за меня, боже. Даже когда я пытался тебя убить. Я начал думать, что если я признаюсь тебе… ты поймешь. Я даже - я даже не хочу от тебя ничего взамен. Ничего больше того, что ты уже мне дал. Я не уверен, что ты можешь чувствовать то, что чувствую я. Не уверен, что вообще кто-либо может. Черт, я даже не уверен, что этому есть название.  
Он моргнул, слегка ошеломленный и вспотевший.  
\- Ух ты, - прохрипел он. - Я сказал это, да? Ты, наверное, думаешь, что это все дерьмо собачье. Что я просто какой-то жалкий поэт, который стоит под балконом и оплакивает невозможную любовь. Может, так и есть. Может, мне просто надо, чтобы ты посмеялся надо мной, и всё пройдет.  
Он еще не закончил.  
\- Тогда была Пегги, - снова начал он. - И я не мог ничего сказать, правда? У тебя кто-то был. Не то, чтобы она владела правами на тебя. Ты все еще хотел, чтобы я был по левую сторону от тебя. Где я всегда и находился. И в последние несколько дней я опять занял свое место. Потому что это то, чего ты от меня хочешь.  
Уже близко.  
\- Стив, - он охрип от длинного монолога. - Стив, я пронес это дерьмо через Бруклин, взял с собой на войну и вышел изо льда, по-прежнему держа все это в себе, но пока я мог сражаться на твоей стороне, этого было почти достаточно. Господи, я ведь рассказал тебе только про боль, да? Так чертовски сентиментально. Но была не только боль. Дело в том, что когда умираешь от голода… тебе удается увидеть рай. Не дотронуться, не попробовать, боже, - но хотя бы увидеть его. Даже почувствовать его тепло. Я провел всю свою жизнь рядом с тобой, и ты любил меня, пусть это и не сравнится с той мерзостью, которая разрослась в моем сердце - ты любил меня.  
Он ненадолго замолчал.Теперь уже почти всё.  
\- Ты поцеловал ту женщину, - сказал он. - Шэрон. Кажется, так ее зовут.  
Тишина.  
\- Стив, - его голос почти пропал, - ты не виноват. Ты не знал. Не мог знать, потому что я не рассказал тебе, потому что ну чтобы хорошего из этого получилось? Ведь ни ты, ни я не можем ничего изменить. И еще раз, это действительно не твоя вина. Так просто заморить кого-то голодом, что ты можешь это даже не заметить.  
Последние слова стали почти облегчением, пусть и произнес он их тонким, полным стыда голосом.  
\- Но прошел уже век, и я очень устал.  
Он еще долго неподвижно лежал. Потом встал, выключил запись, и стал смотреть, как солнце встает над джунглями.

 

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого? - спросил Стив.  
\- Да.  
Баки посмотрел на криокамеру. Еще немного. Он дрожал, предвкушая облегчение. Он был чертовым эгоистом, но разве это имело значение, если никто больше об этом не знал?  
\- Могу я хотя бы узнать, почему? - спросил Стив очень тихим голосом.  
Баки держал запись в руке. Металлической руки у него больше не было, но и правая рука достаточно сильна, чтобы раздавать в хватке хрупкую электронику. Легкий треск эхом отозвался в его костях.  
Серьезно, как будто он смог бы поступить так со Стивом.  
Врать было легко; он врал Стиву всю свою жизнь.  
\- Пока я не смогу доверять своей голове, лучше мне вернуться туда.  
Он лег в камеру, ожидая, когда его обступит лед, сжимая в руке раздавленные кусочки и умирая от голода.


End file.
